A LOST Love Story
by Gryffindor Rose
Summary: Boone/Oc So he cuts Ambur out of her seat and since the crash she hasnt been able to walk. But will one night a lone with Boone be able to change that? One-shot for now.


A/N: this is my first Lost Fan-fic. It's a Boone/Oc one shot for now. I do not own anything related to Lost besides my Oc, Ambur. Enjoy and Review.

Ambur Falls was among the survivors of the Oceanic Flight 815 crash. She was a young 21 year old college student that had gone to Australia for a mini get away to get away from her crazy family. During the crash, she suffered a minor injury. Well it was major to her since she was a performer. She sang, played the guitar and danced. She could still sing and play, but she couldn't dance. In fact, she couldn't walk. She lost all the feelings in her legs. Her rescuer, Boone Carlyle, had cut her from her seat because the belt was jammed. He carried her to the part of the beech where the sand meets the jungle grass. She cried to herself while everyone else was finding their loved ones, dead or alive.

Now it had been five days since the crash, and she and Boone had been getting extremely close. It was a strange way to find love in paradise. At least it felt like love to her. Nobody in her life made her feel wanted or needed. Not her parents, her older brother, or the guys she dated. None of them made her feel the way Boone did.

That night when everyone went to sleep, Boone and Ambur were looking at the stars together. He sat behind her, letting her head rest on his chest. Their blue eyes would meet every other minute. He held her close, and she held onto his wrist. If they didn't meet like this under the current circumstances, it would be epic.

"Ambur, Are you sure you want to try this again?" he asked stroking her hair from her forehead. She had been trying to walk since the morning everyone woke up on the island and tried to get a reality check.

She looked up to him. "Of course I do Boone. It's just shock, it has to be." She pulled herself up in a sitting position as he stood up and gently grabbed her hands. She was able to stand now, but she still needed someone to support her. As she stood up, she looked at him. He took one step back with his left foot. She closed her eyes, and moved her foot forward. She took her first step. When she opened her eyes, he looked at her in shock. He took another step back, this time with his left foot, and she mirrored that with her right.

He had a look of shock on his face to match hers after ten steps. Her knees gave way and he gently placed her down on the sand. "You did it Ambur." He whispered as they were near John Locke's tent.

She let a few tears slip. "I know." She sobbed quietly. "And it was because you believed in me, Boone."

"No, it's because you believed in me, Ambur." He said this as they looked into each other's eyes deeply. He leaned forward a little looking up at her. She mimicked his moves until their lips met. At first they met softly, as a peck on the lips. But then he pulled away a little before she closed that space by pulling him in and then their kiss became a passionate one. After their third and fourth kiss, he fell on top of her. Her hands were on his back as his traced her curves.

~The Morning~

That morning, Ambur and Boone woke up; she was lying on top of him. Nobody else was up. They decided through eye contact, for her to practice walking again. They got up and readjusted their clothing. He pulled her up and they began to walk together. This time she walked 20 paces towards the heart of the camp. That were everyone was that was up. Rose, Walt, Jack and John were in the group. They starred as the two walked in. She let go of his hands and she was standing on her own. She wasn't swaying like she typically did. She didn't fall down like she was accustomed to. She was standing on her own, no help from anyone.

She and Boone hugged while the others clapped. Everyone else came out of their sleeping places and saw the miracle. People clapped for the little victory. It gave them something to talk about since the crash. Then everyone stopped as Boone and Ambur had kissed in front of everyone. Walt covered up his eyes while others gasped, including Shannon.

This was what Ambur had wanted more than anything since the wreck. Now what she wanted wasn't a rescue or for this to be a nightmare. She wanted Boone, Forever and Always.

A/N: Ok so I will make a second chapter for this because the last three words are a song that would be perfect for these two when Boone dies. I have some ideas in my head about a short mini-series. Please Review. Remember as well I have only seen about 20 minutes of Lost all together.


End file.
